


Unforgettable Moments

by badwolfofbakerstreet



Series: Unforgettable Moments [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, I found it from a year ago, I'm posting it now!, It's For a Case, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, THIS IS THE ONE, Unforgettable moments, WHY DIDN'T I EVER POST IT?, classy smut, it kind of starts mid case, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfofbakerstreet/pseuds/badwolfofbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are working a case that leads them to a gay bar. What happens at this bar, might change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this fic on my computer... I wrote it July 4th, 2014 at like 2 am. I needed to post it. I don't understand why I didn't. I like it. I LOVE IT, actually. I hope you all love it too [=

John Watson slammed the door to 221B Baker Street once again as he chased after his insatiable flat mate. 

“Sherlock!” He shouted, “Would you slow down, just a minute.” Sherlock did as he asked and halted at the corner, but he’d never admit he did it so John could catch up. No, he did it so he could feel the air and decide which direction would be the best. 

“We’ve got an hour or so to catch Sanderson. He will make his next move at a pub, that’s for sure, but which one.” He snapped his head in all directions, turning in an almost complete circle, John stepped back and watched, the corners of his mouth turned up. 

“Have you figured it out, then? With all your turning about?” John laughed, his arms crossed at his chest. Sherlock turned to him and smirked.

“Oh yes, I’ve got him.” He took off running to the left, John had no choice but to follow. They came to a stop on a random street, John wasn’t sure how long they’d been running. He took a look around him.

“Where are we?” He asked, trying to find a street sign, there were none.

“It doesn’t matter where we are, only that this is where Sanderson will make his next move.” Sherlock walked to the nearest alleyway and leaned against the side of the building, peeking around the corner and into the bar window.

“And you don’t think it’s a little dangerous for us to be here? He knows what we look like, Sherlock. If he sees us, he will run.” John leaned back against the wall with him, watching Sherlock watch the bar traffic. 

“He won’t see us.” He said, very confidently. 

“How do you know?”

“We’ll.... blend...” 

“Blend? We don’t exactly blend in anywhere.” John laughed, turning his head forward and staring at the brick wall across from him. 

“We will figure it out.” Sherlock said, the confidence still apparent in his tone. “Alright, so what’s our next move?” John asked, ready for some action.

“We go into the bar, find Sanderson and then we follow him. Hopefully he won’t try to pick anyone up... But if he does, we will catch him in the act and be able to make an arrest.” Sherlock explained very quickly, luckily John had gotten used to such fast monologues and was able to keep up. 

“Should I call Lestrade?” John asked, very serious. 

“I already have, he’s on stand by.” John smiled at this, almost proud that Sherlock had learned to involve the Yard right away. After their encounter with the bomb on the subway, he wasn’t sure if Sherlock had learned to tell him when he’d alerted the authorities. 

“Well then what are we waiting for? Lead the way.” John said and Sherlock did as he asked. They walked through the doors of the bar, heading right to a darker corner to watch the crowd. John surveyed his surroundings, he looked at Sherlock, who was doing the same, obviously more effectively. John caught sight of a couple dancing, he smiled until they turned. It was two women. He shrugged, nothing wrong with a same sex couple dancing in a bar. Then he noticed a few more same sex couples. Men, women, trans... 

“Wait a tick...” He said, “Sherlock, this is a gay bar?” 

“Very observant, John.” Sherlock quipped, the eye roll showing in his voice. 

“You said we’d blend...” John remarked, Sherlock looked back at him.

“Yes?”

“You think we blend in a gay bar?”

“That’s what I said, wasn’t it?” Sherlock responded and John sighed, he’d long ago given up defending his sexuality. He wasn’t completely sure why anymore. 

 

They stood in silence, watching the crowd. A few guys walked by, giving Sherlock the eye. Sherlock, of course, ignored them, but John didn’t. He saw every single one and laughed every time the disappointment flashed across their face when he failed to see them. A few of them looked at John, jealousy obvious behind their eyes. He shook his head at the first few, but then, again, decided it was pointless. He didn’t need to defend his sexuality to anyone in that bar, he didn’t want to. 

The idea that they thought Sherlock was his gave him a sense of confidence. He wasn’t sure why, but he liked to think that these people weren’t going after Sherlock because they thought Sherlock was off the market. And they thought he was off the market because of John. John laughed to himself.

“Why are you laughing?” Sherlock asked, not turning around.

“Huh?” He cleared his throat.

“You’re back there giggling to yourself, why?” Sherlock did turn this time, only to look John from head to toe and back up again and then face the crowd again. 

“Oh, uh, no reason.” John breathed, he’d have to be more careful. He continued to watch the crowd with Sherlock.

 

A few minutes later, Sherlock jumped, “There he is!” 

Sherlock began to weave through the crowd, he grabbed a hold of John’s hand and was making sure he was following. As they followed Sanderson out of the bar, he stopped, causing John to run into the back of him. John peeked around Sherlock to see Sanderson chatting up a young man out in front of the place. Sherlock pulled John aside, pushing him back into the alley. They watched from around the corner as Sanderson leaned in closely and whispered something into the man’s ear. John stepped out in front of Sherlock to get a better look just as Sanderson turned and started toward them.

“Bollocks, he’s coming this way!” John said and Sherlock acted quickly, pushing John back against the opposite wall, “Sherlock?” John managed to say before the consulting detective crashed his lips against his. He grabbed the sides of John’s face to keep him from pulling his head away. John let his eyes close as he grabbed Sherlock around the waist, pulling him closer. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds longer as Sherlock broke it, his eyes immediately diverted around the wall. He watched Sanderson walk around the corner, hand in hand with the guy he’d picked up. He was still pressed against John, still pressed against the wall.

“Fantastic job, John. You really sold it.” Sherlock said, smirking down at John, who was still bewildered by his kiss with the detective. Sherlock backed off of John and hurried around the corner. John, again, had no choice but to follow. 

 

With his lips still tingling from the kiss, John caught up to Sherlock, who was watching Sanderson get fresh with the guy against a building. He was kissing at his neck, but the man wasn’t having it. He was trying to push Sanderson away. Finally, after being pushed away so much, Sanderson struck the man. He fell to the ground limp and Sanderson grabbed him and ducked into the building. 

“Let’s go, call Lestrade.” Sherlock said, running to the door, which wasn’t closed yet. John did as he asked and followed him into the building. 

 

Sherlock sat in the back of an ambulance, blanket around his shoulders. He’d long ago given up removing the blanket, they kept putting it back on. John sauntered up to him, a smile on his face.

“They say they’ve got enough evidence to put Sanderson away for life.” He said and Sherlock smirked, obviously proud. 

“Home?” Sherlock asked.

John nodded, “Home.” He stood, letting the blanket fall off his shoulders and they walked back to 221B Baker Street. They walked through the door and trudged up the steps, filing into their shared flat. 

“Tea, John?” Sherlock asked, even though it meant ‘Make me tea, John.’

“Right.” John said, he was already in the kitchen putting water in the kettle. He gave a cup to Sherlock and sat down in his chair across from the detective and began to drink, looking straight at him, thinking hard about what had happened. 

“Yes?” Sherlock asked. 

“What?” John asked, snapping out of his thoughts. 

“You’re staring, you have something on your mind. What do you want to know?” Sherlock lifted his eyes from his cup and set it down on the plate. He stared at John, really stared at him. John began to feel a bit uncomfortable under his glare. 

John cleared his throat, “Well uh... You... Kissed me.”

“Yes.” Sherlock said, setting his cup aside as he steepled his hands beneath his chin, “And?”

“It was just... Very sudden, is all...” John looked away from Sherlock, but he too, set aside his cup. 

“It was for our protection, so Sanderson wouldn’t see us. No one would look twice at two men getting friendly outside of a gay bar. I used his own method against him.” Sherlock sighed, “It was really quite clever. You’ll realize that once you stop over analyzing it.” 

John laughed, “That’s it?” Sherlock let his hands drop as he leaned forward, keeping his eyes fixed on John. John was still staring at the skull above the fire place. 

“John?” Sherlock asked, “John, look at me.” He did as he was asked and turned to face Sherlock. The detective was searching for something behind his bloggers eyes, what it was exactly, he didn’t know. Then he found it. As John turned to Sherlock, his face was calm, but his eyes weren’t. There seemed to be tears welling in the corners, but he wasn’t sad.... What could it be?

As if reading Sherlock’s mind, John answered, “I am... So frustrated, Sherlock.” He sighed and laughed, resting his hand against his chin, tilting his head at his friend. 

“With what?” Sherlock asked, confused, he furrowed his brow as John laughed again. 

“With what?” He repeated softly, “With this... Us.” Sherlock tilted his head at this answer, his brow kitting together even more. 

“What... do you... mean?” Sherlock asked, trying to comprehend what John was saying. A part of him knew what he meant, but he wasn’t completely ready to admit it. To admit that he knows and he’s always known. And that he felt the same. 

“Never mind.” John said, letting out a sigh. He shook his head and stood up, “I’m going to bed.” He turned and headed for the stairs, as he reached the door, Sherlock rushed to clock his path, but only succeeded in grabbing his arm. 

“No, don’t.” He said, John turned back to him, confusion covering his face, “Don’t leave. Not yet.” John sighed and pushed the door shut. He wasn’t sure what sort of conversation awaited him.

“Alright, Sherlock. What?” He asked as he turned around fully. Sherlock breathed deeply as he dropped John’s arm and he stood up straight, looking down at John. He hesitantly brought up a hand to caress John’s cheek, as if gauging and memorizing how it felt. John’s breath hitched and he held it as Sherlock stepped closer. He moved his face closer to John’s, almost touching their lips together, but pulled back slightly. With open eyes he gazed into John’s. John returned the caress, tracing his fingers lightly across pale skin. He let the tips of his fingers drag across to the back of Sherlock’s head and he pulled the detective in. 

Their lips brushed lightly, kissing softly for a moment they rested their heads together, contemplating if this was a good idea. They seemed to come to the same conclusion simultaneously as they came together once more. This time it was harder, deeper, more filled with need. The need they’d been denying themselves after years spent together, and apart. 

John was the first to push it further, he grasped at Sherlock’s hair and bit down slightly at the detective’s bottom lip. Sherlock let out a small moan, and it surprised them both. They stopped and looked at each other, their breaths heavy, their eyes darkening. They both laughed and dove back in for more. John began unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt, the process taking far too long, but he finally reached the bottom. As he tugged it from Sherlock’s trouser’s, the detective began trying to pull off John’s jumper. 

They dropped to their knees, a tangled mess of unbuttoning and pulling. Kissing and biting each other in tandem. John moved his kisses to Sherlock’s neck and he tilted his head back, giving him free range, pulling lightly at blonde locks as he shivered in pleasure. Sherlock ran his hand down the now bare back of his blogger, feeling along the curvature of his spine, he reached his jeans. He let his fingers slip down into the denim and rest around the bottom of John’s arse. John moaned in surprise when Sherlock squeezed. Sherlock laughed slightly and lifted his hand from behind John. He moved it to his front and rested those fingers on the button of John’s jeans. John looked down and then back up at Sherlock. They stopped.

“You’re sure you want to...” John began and Sherlock cut him off with an eye roll.

“We’ve put this off for far too long. Really it should have happened the night I returned, but you were too busy head butting me and thinking about getting married.” Sherlock shouldn’t have mentioned John’s failed proposal to Mary, but didn’t realize that until after he said it, “Sorry.” 

“No.” John laughed, “No, it’s fine. You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He smiled and grasped the sides of Sherlock’s face, “I should have known all along I’d end up here. With you.”

“Well, you thought I was dead.” Sherlock said, and again knew he should apologize, “Sorry.” 

“Not what I meant, Sherlock. What I meant was that I should have known how much I love you... Right from the very start, I should have realized it.” John sighed and brushed back a few stray strands of Sherlock’s unruly hair. 

“Can’t blame you, John, not everyone is as genius as I.” Sherlock laughed and John rolled his eyes as he pulled Sherlock’s face back to his own and kissed him deeply. He began to push Sherlock back against the floor and the detective let his fingers unbutton John’s jeans. 

As John rested atop Sherlock, he too began to move his hands down to the tops of Sherlock’s trousers. He unbuttoned them and slipped a hand inside, feeling Sherlock’s fully erect member. Sherlock sucked in a breath as John’s hand brushed it. John smirked against Sherlock’s neck and began to rub lightly. John let his fingers slide lightly beneath Sherlock’s pants as he brushed the head. His fingers came away slightly dampened, but knew that was a good thing.

Not used to the teasing, Sherlock growled and rolled John over, who was unsurprised by his friend’s reaction. He laughed.

“You are so impatient.” John said as Sherlock ground against him, all thoughts were lost. John began to pull down Sherlock’s trousers and pants together, but could only get so far as Sherlock was tall and John wasn’t in the right position. Sherlock smirked at John and moved down, pulling John’s jeans and pants down with him. He allowed John to roll him back over so he was resting on top of Sherlock again. John kissed him and ran his hands along Sherlock’s sides. The detective shivered visibly at the touch and did the same, running his hands down his now naked blogger and squeezed his arse again. 

“You quite like that area.” John remarked.

“You’ve got a nice rear end, what am I to do?” Sherlock laughed. They were two flat mates, completely naked rolling around with one another on the floor at this point and neither had thought about taking it further. 

“Should we move this elsewhere?” John asked.

“What, you don’t like the floor?” Sherlock responded.

“No, I love the floor. The floor is my new favorite spot in the flat.” John joked, “It just doesn’t have the...” He cleared his throat, “Supplies?” 

“Sure it does.” Sherlock shimmied up a bit to the couch and reached underneath. He pulled out a slipper.

“I wasn’t talking about your cigarettes, Sherlock.” John said and Sherlock smirked again.

“Neither was I.” Sherlock tipped the slipper over and a condom fell out, along with another foil packet. 

“What’s in that?” John asked.

“It’s a condom, John, I thought you’d recognize one...” John shot him a look, “Ah... It’s a little packet of lubrication, I thought it might come in handy.” 

“And when did you decide you should keep a condom and lube under our couch?” 

“When you moved back in...” Sherlock said hesitantly. He hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself that he was preparing for this occasion. He thought maybe one day John might have a girl over and be out of supplies, or at least that’s what he told himself. 

“Alright...” John laughed and put his head against Sherlock’s stomach. He breathed deeply and climbed so their faces were at the same level again, “I accept that.”

They began kissing again, jumping right into the groping and stroking. John brought his fingers up to Sherlock’s mouth and Sherlock grabbed them, sucking on the first two deeply, causing John’s own member to twitch in further excitement. John quickly moved his doused fingers down to Sherlock’s bottom and slipped them in gently.  It wasn’t easy, but he somehow managed it. He lifted himself up and opened the condom, slipping it on as he moved his fingers in and out of Sherlock slowly. He then ripped off the top of the lube packet and put some on his fingers, putting them back into Sherlock. It was easier, he had a lot to learn.

“John.” Sherlock moaned quietly, “Please. I need you to-” He cut himself off with a louder moan as John hit the right spot, but John understood what he was asking. He used a bit more lubrication and positioned himself at Sherlock’s entrance. The detective opened his eyes and looked right into John’s as he pushed in. He let one leg rest against John’s shoulder as his blogger halted halfway in. John looked mildly alarmed.

“Sherlock, you ok?” He asked and Sherlock smirked, laughing slightly.

“I’m great John, do keep going.” Sherlock answered and John did just that, pushing the rest of the way inside his detective. He rested his hands at Sherlock’s side on the floor as he pulled back out slightly. He breathed deeply as he pushed back in again, harder. It was tighter than he’d ever felt, and better than he’d ever imagined.

Sherlock wrapped his other leg around John’s bottom and John began to move in and out rhythmically. He brought his face down and cut off another moan from Sherlock with a sloppy kiss. Their messy kisses were cut off by a simultaneous moan and John began to move faster. 

“Har-” Sherlock whispered, trying to catch his breath, “der.” He finished and John obliged, he moved one hand to Sherlock’s shoulder as leverage as he indeed went in harder, causing Sherlock to move one hand to John’s back as he grasped at the skin, leaving red marks. John let his head rest in the crook of Sherlock’s neck as he moved, moans escaping his lips every few seconds as he went harder, faster and deeper into his detective. 

“John!” Sherlock said, both of his hands were grasping at his bloggers back now, scratching out from the spine, leaving raised welts, but John didn’t care. It was more to fuel his fire at the moment. He wanted Sherlock to experience the greatest ecstasy, better than any drug he’d ever taken. He wanted him to remember this moment forever.

“John- I-” He choked out before he reached his peak, causing their stomachs to become slick, and as John pushed in one last time he groaned into Sherlock’s neck, and Sherlock made sure to catalog that sound; he was never going to delete it. 

John collapsed on top of his flatmate, their breaths heavy as they both basked in the euphoric afterglow. After a few moments of rest, he rolled off, only to be caught by the arm of the detective, who turned to face him. They rested their heads together there, face to face on the floor of 221B. 

“That was...” John breathed, “Unbelievable.” 

“Unforgettable.” Sherlock said. And he smiled, his eyes still closed. John kissed him lightly, lovingly. 

“We are a mess.” John laughed and Sherlock looked down at the both of them, sweaty covered in sticky substances. 

“Indeed we are. Oh well, let’s lay here a moment longer.” Sherlock suggested and John decided it was a very good idea. Then he had a thought.

“I wonder if Mycroft still has a camera in here.” He said and Sherlock laughed loudly.

“If he does then he just got a very good show and that will teach him not to spy on me!” They laughed together and then calmed as John brushed Sherlock’s hair back, letting his hand stay entangled in his curly locks.

“We should do this more often.” He suggested.

“Good idea.” Sherlock said and kissed his bloggers forehead. At that moment the door handle started to turn.

“We didn’t lock the door did we?”

“Nope.” Sherlock said and they jumped up, slamming the front door shut and then running off to Sherlock’s room to lay around and perhaps have a few more unforgettable moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> There could be more, I might discover more, I might feel inspired to write more! Who knows!


End file.
